Can't Take It Back
by Sozuki
Summary: [Bakura x Yami][Shounenai] Sick of their Yami’s always fighting, Ryou and Yugi form a plan. But what will happen if the Hikari’s find a way to record their Yami’s separate confessions?
1. The Plan and it's Changes

**Can't Take it Back 1**

**Summary:** Sick of their Yami's always fighting, Ryou and Yugi form a plan. They know that the Yami's love each other, but are to fucking dense to notice . . . . that and their pride gets in the way, but that's not the point. What will happen if the Hikari's find a way to record their Yami's confessions?

::Blink:: ::Blink:: That was incredibly stupid.

**Author's Notes:** OK. I've had this idea in my head for a while supposedly. I reread my authors note that I am now replacing and that's what it said. Then I checked when I started to type this and turns out I started this on Thursday, August 07, 2003. Wow, over a year ago! This WAS also going to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind.

[START!]

* * *

"Ryou are you sure about this? Bakura won't be too happy. And I'm sure as hell that Yami won't like the idea much either." Yugi's concerned voice was heard through Ryou's phone.

"Oh relax Yugi! You saw them earlier! And I don't know about you, but I'm getting sick and tired of them always arguing when you and I both know that they really love each other!"

Ryou heard Yugi sigh. "Fine. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you."

"Don't worry about it! I'll take the blame. IF we get caught that is. Which we won't."

"HIKARI! What the hell are you talking about to that shrimp that takes so damn long?"

Ryou sweatdroped. "Um. . . . Yugi, I've got to go. I'll get the recording though. You better get yours to."

"Ok, ok. Ja Ne!"

"Ja Ne!"

Hanging up the phone in his room, Ryou ran down stairs to see Bakura passing around in the living room, which he has been doing for the past 45 minutes.

"Yes, Bakura?" Ryou asked sweetly.

Bakura looked up. "Why does that damn Pharaoh have to be so damn irritating?"

Ryou sighed, and then smirked. 'Now is the perfect time!' he thought.

Turning on his heel, he started running up the stairs, only to be stopped by Bakura's yell.

"Where are you going?"

"Do you _need_ to know, yami?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'm going to the bathroom. I talked for to 'damn long', remember?"

Bakura finally plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV, but never really seeing what was on. "Whatever."

Ryou went into his father's room and started looking. But instead of finding what he wanted, he found a video camera instead.

'This is even better!' Ryou thought to himself, heading for the door.

Once he reached the stairs, he looked over the railing to see Bakura sleeping on the couch.

'And he calls ME lazy.'

Ryou slowly walked down the stairs and creped up next to the couch.

Turning the video camera on and focusing on Bakura, he tried poked him.

Bakura, not waking up, only rolled over to fully face the camera.

"Bakura." Ryou whispered.

"Mm."

"What are you dreaming about?"

Bakura opened one eye slightly. "What?"

"Never mind, Bakura." Ryou sighed.

Bakura got up and stretched, his shirt coming up and showing off part of his stomach.

'Yami'll love this.' Ryou thought, video taping it.

Bakura glanced at Ryou. "What the hell are you doing with that?"

"Video taping your life, Bakura."

Bakura snorted and walked into the kitchen.

Ryou following.

"Bakura."

"What?" He asked, not turning around from making his snack.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Least favorite food?"

"Fish." He said as he started frying the fish.

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Sleep."

"Say the first thing that pops into your mind."

"Whatever."

"Inari."

"Yuugi."

"Who's your Hikari?"

"Ryou."

"Who do you love?"

"Yami." He was in the middle of getting a cup and dropped it immediately after realizing what he said.

Glass shattered everywhere.

Bakura slowly turned and looked at Ryou and the Video camera.

The little red light was on.

Bakura then glared at him and started to march forward.

Ryou, being smart, ran for his life.

But being even smarter, he took out the tape while he ran and put in an empty tape instead.

He quickly ran in his room and threw the tape. He watched as it slid under his bed. Bakura then came up behind him and grabbed the video camera out of his hands and pulled the tape out.

Bakura broke the tape and cut the 'evidence'. Little did he know. . . .


	2. Yami's Turn

**Can't Take it Back 2**

**Author's Note**: Short Chapter I know.

**NOTE: I am part of a C2 staff! It has Agnst stories so please check it out, I'll have the link in my bio.**

* * *

Yuugi, after getting a phone call from Ryou, stood behind Yami who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

Yuugi turned his video camera on and focused it on Yami . . . . Well the back of his head anyways.

"Yami." Yuugi said in a quiet voice.

"What?" Yami said not really paying attention.

"Yami."

"What?"

"Yami."

"WHAT?!" Yami finally yelled, turning around to face the camera.

Yami blinked and stared at the red light that showed the camera was on.

"What are you doing, Hikari?"

"Um . . . ."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Really."

"Yep." Yuugi replied, only confusing himself even more.

Yami and Yuugi sweatdropped.

"Anyways." Yuugi said and began to record Yami's 'Life'.

Ryou walked into the arcade, wearing a long black coat and dark sun glasses, a hand hidden in the jacket.

He looked around and saw Yuugi, in similar attire.

He slowly walked up to Yuugi and sat across from him.

"You got it?" He asked.

Yuugi looked around quickly before he nodded.

They both took their hands out of their jackets to revile a small paper bag.

They sat them on the table and then reached for the others.

Putting the evidence in his jacket, Yuugi giggled.

Ryou smirked. "This is fun."

"Though, I think we over did it a bit." Yuugi replied, laughing.

Which Ryou soon joined in.


End file.
